


Polyamory

by Arkan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Adorable Merrill, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Futanari, Girl Penis, My First Smut, Polyamory, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sweet Isabela (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkan/pseuds/Arkan
Summary: Tales of Marian and Isabela, when they feel that Merrill is too lonely and decide to invite her for their relationship. Only that Marian has more to offer than the small elf girl expects to find.





	Polyamory

“So, after the burglar broke into my room back in Val Royeaux, he'd tied me to the bed, ravished me, and the bastard even escaped with my jewelry.”

Marian grows a smile seeing at her side on the table, Merril's amazed expressions listening to Isabela's dirty tale while sitting in front of them. She gazes from one to another and wonders what her lover’s real intentions are. Isabela always tells Merril such tales but never tried anything to her. And it bugs her mind for some time.

“Creators, Isabela,” Merrill cover her mouth with both hands. “And what happened? Did you like? Did you get him later?”

“Oh, Kitten, I liked, he had a good grasp and a firm stiff. But I'd my reputation to maintain, and no one steals from Captain Isabela,” Isabela intertwines fingers winking to Marian. “Even when the thief was able to make me scream as a chantry sister.”

Marian spits the ale back into the mug watching the surroundings as Isabela's foot slides under the table to her crotch. She feels the bare foot of Isabela caressing her throbbing cock under the trousers.

“Hawke, are you all right?” Merrill asks with concerned eyes seeing her breath sharply.

“Yes! I... I mean, yes, I am.” She fights back the will to stir the body. “But, Bela, finish telling the tale to Merrill.”

“Yes, please.” Merrill's attentions return to Isabela hardly holding the laughter.

“Sure, were where we?” Isabela clears her throat. “Like I said no one steals from me. Then after minutes, I got one dagger under my pillow with my mouth to cut the ropes and ran after the bastard.”

“Did you get him?”

“Yes, Kitten, I got the bastard. It happens he was hiding near the docks, so I got him and stabbed him in the heart, and then I got not only my  jewelry back but these earrings and my necklace.”

“It's amazing!” Marian flushes seeing Merrill turning the attention to her. “The tale, I mean, it's amazing, don't you think... Merrill?”

“Yes, it is,” Merrill says with a dreaming face. “Isabela already lived so many adventures, so many lovers, and dirty things.”

“Don't misunderstand, Kitten, I never had lovers.”

“But the act of lovemaking is so, intimate.”

“I don't do love, what I do is skin deep, Kitten,” Isabela says then turning the attention to Marian on her edge. “Well, that until I met a certain well-enough endowed mage. Now when is with her, I make love.”

“I think... I should... damn, Isabela... stop before I explode, no, don't stop.”

“Hawke, are you feeling ill? Your face's really red.”

Isabela's foot increases the pace and Marian can feel the burning under her skin as her cock is nearly blasting. The tavern's crowded with nobles and patrons. But the table where she sits with the girls remains close to the end wall, and only Varric friends usually sit there to play. And hardly anyone can see what happens there even less under the table.

“I'm fine, just need to... ah... done.” Marian moans lowly, she rests the head on the table and gasped. “You fucking woman, I loved this.”

“Did I lost something dirty again?” Merrill says with widened eyes going from Isabela to Marian. “I did lose, didn't I?”

“Oh, Merrill.” Isabela rubs her forehead and calls her closer. “I've made her cum right now.” She whispers.

Merrill with two wide open emerald eyes stares to Marian that rises the thumb to her while recovering the breath.

 “But, we are here, and there are lots of people and if someone catches you both doing it? And how did you do that?”

“Oh, Kitten we are quite good at doing it anywhere,” Isabela answers with a glint in her eyes. “Remember when we got after those Tal Vashot in the wounded Coast?”

Merrill nod with her head apprehensively.

“She fucked me when we left saying we had found new tracks. Do you remember when you talked to us when we were in the fitting room of the hat shop?”

Merrill jaw-drops earn a chuckle from Marian. “I knew I had heard something odd.”

“Well, it's not easy to keep my mouth shut when she decides to go harder.”

“I don't get it,” Merrill says with innocent eyes while Isabela sighs.

“It's nothing, Merrill, Isabela's just harassing you.”

“Oh, am I?” Isabela rises an eyebrow to her.

“But, anyway, you two have such wonderful relationship.” Merrill's sighs deeply. “And I don't have even the courage to pay a visit to the Brothel to lost my crankiness.”

Marian exchange glances with Isabela and both nod. But she needs to confirm and rise from the table calling Isabela while Merrill still sighs daydreaming.

“I don't know.” Marian pulls Isabela closer on the corridor wall. “She seems very sad lately, but we can't just fuck her and dump her, not with her.”

“I know, and I could never do it to her either. She's my kitten after all.”

“Then why do you keep telling her these tales? It'll only make her sadder.”

“I don't know, look, she likes to hear it, and I love to tell her about it. Besides look at her, she has no one.”

Marian glances at Merrill still sit unmoving with the constant sigh. Then her eyes trace the body of hers, imagining how she can be naked.

“Maybe...” Marian sighs.

“You're imagining her naked and wishes to fuck her, don't you?”

 “Am I that obvious?”

“You have the same look on your face every time you watch me.”

“Do I?”

“Yes, and I don't know, maybe if we explain things to her and she accepts, we can make her happy with us.” Isabela wraps the arms around Marian's neck.

“Maker's breath, her pussy must be so tight, that made me think if I can get all inside.” Marian know others are staring at her with Isabela, but she only cares for those she loves.

“Then let's call her to my room or should we go to your estate?”

“I think that in this case, the estate can be bet-”

“Hey! Stop!”

The scuffle of chairs and Merrill's voice caught Marian's attention, and with Isabela, they immediately jump towards the commotion.

“Oh, stop struggling Knife Ear.” The man drunkenly wobbles his body like a round barrel while he holds Merrill's wrists. “Just play a little with me, ye alone, are ye not?”

“Please no. Let go of me. I don't want to harm you.”

“Harm me?” The man laughs followed by some others.

Marian's blood boils, she hates it. It's not the first time someone treats Merrill's this way. She doesn't care if the man is a low life or a prince, even Fenris already learned what happens when someone mistreats her. Stomping with long steps, she grabs a bottle of ale. Those who see her reducing the gap of the man stepped back.

“She said, NO!” Marian crackles the bottle at the man's head who stagger crying in pain.

“Who's the fucking dead meat who did it?” He yells in anger shoving a chair away.

Marian holds the lyrium threatening to expose any signs of magic. She then uses a spell easy to handle and hard to detect. It increases the physical strength of the caster, useful when one wants to defend oneself without using nothing fancy.

“I fucking did.” Marian steps ahead with a rising right fist. “And I'll do worst, you son of a bitch...” She punches the man with such strength he shook the head and fall on the tables.

“Anyone else?” She stands tall and firm with Isabela on her side.

“I think you scared the shit out of them, sweet thing.”

“Good.” Marian finishes saying with a kick on the man's chin curling on the shoddy floor. “Maybe with this, this pig learns to respect a lady.”

“I hope that you're addressing to Merril, because, you... well.”

“I'll show you the lady another time. Just wait.” Marian smiles and winks at Isabela, then glances to Merrill.

“I'm sorry Hawke... I mean, I could defend myself if I had my-”

Marian walks to her when Isabela does the same and covers Merrill's mouth.

“Shh... it's all right, Kitten. Come, let's take some air.”

Marian nod at them as the trio walk past the crowd, she throws some coin to Corff, the bartender on the bar and they leave the tavern.

 

“How's your hand?” Isabela asks holding Marian's knuckles as both are on the stone bath tube. Isabela sits in front of her with the naked back pressing against the soft breasts of Marian.

“Still hurt even after the healing.” Marian snorts while Isabela kisses her fist. “Damn pig and his thick skull.”

“It's your damn fault. Your hands are fragile and should be used to please me only, you fool. Close combat is my thing.”

“Are you saying I'm not tough enough?” She says with a hint of smirk towards Isabela.

“I am saying I don't want you to do foolish things. Next time you can let me dash to defend our Kitten's honor.”

Marian grasp Isabela's breasts with the palms of her hands, the fingers play with the hard peaks, and the hand squeezes them until she hears a moan from Isabela. Her lips follow the trail of Isabela's left shoulder until the curve of her throat.

“Maker, I'm so hard right now I could lift you by the ass.”

“Oh, I know, I can feel it. But wait, I have something for us.”

“Mhm... don't take long then.” Marian gently kisses Isabela's cheeks and lips. “If you take long, I'll have to use my hands while waiting for you.” She finishes as Isabela rises splashing water, and cover with a clean towel.

Marian open arms and rests on the Tube's border, her legs stretch to the other side while her foot takes the cool outside the warm bath. The stone tube has volcanic rocks underneath his construction and can keep the hot water for hours.

She smiles thinking on what Isabela will bring, maybe the strap-on they bought. She also loves when Isabela fuck her. Perhaps it's the cock ring she sometimes uses.

Marian's daydreams take her to other places as she dozes off. Before Isabela, she had numerous nightmares with the happenings of her life. But the lust she lives with her lover now keeps them away, and now most of her dreams are about sex. And thus, it keeps those dread nightmares away from her.

The door hinges do some noise picking up Marian's attention. She fakes being sleeping, and in the darkness of closed eyes, she hears the steps nearing from the tube. A splash of water whips against her face.

“I'm awake, you know.” Marian rubs her face removing the blurry of her eyes. After few blinks, she jumps back on the tube. “Me... Merrill?”

“Creators, Hawke, I'm sorry, Isabela told me to take a bath, I had no idea...”

“Come on, Kitten.” Isabela holds Merrill's shoulders, the small elf girl wrapped in a towel hardly hides the curves of her petite body. “You already know why I brought you here with us.”

“I... do I? I mean, you said I lacked a bath because I'm dirt, and you wanted to clean every inch.... of me... Oh!”

“You see, Kitten. Hawke and I decided to ask you something of great importance.”

“Did we?” Marian answers with hands going to her crotch under the water. A move she does often, after all, not everyone she met had been well receptive towards her cock as Isabela was.

“Yes, sweet thing, remember? The thing we wanted to discuss with our Kitten.”

Marian's heart races in her chest as it rose and fell. The sight of Merrill in front of her with Isabela rubbing her shoulders is something she envisioned before. The two are like sisters, and she sees the love they share, even if nothing skin deep.

“Maker, Merrill.” Marian gazes at her, the firm determination to ensure Merrill will listen and pay attention. “First things first. What do you feel about Isabela and me?”

“I... I mean, you two are incredible, beautiful and smart,” Merrill mutters trying to avoid the gaze of Marian while Isabela smiles to her. “I like you both a lot. And the dirty things you two do. Well, I...”

“Let it out, Kitten, with us you can say anything you want. No matter how dirty it is or how sinful your wishes are.” Isabela's voice is like silk and seductive enough to send a chill on the back of the spine of Marian.

“I want to do lots of dirty things.” Merrill bursts with shut eyes. “I want to do anything you two do, to kiss you both, or lick your... to suck your...”

“Say it, Kitten, like I said, with us, you can talk anything.”

“Pussy, I want to lick your pussies, and to suck and to nibble, if... if it's okay... I read once that nibbling can be good.”

“Can be wonderful if one knows how to do that.” Isabela grabs a hand of Merrill that remains with shut eyes. “Now, there's only one more thing. I know you want to eat our pussies, but you see... Marian has something, different.”

“What do you mean?”

Marian groan as Merrill's hands lingers when touching her cock's head and with interested touch, she clutches the shaft.

“Maker! Merrill, your hand is so amazingly soft.”

Marian watches as Merrill opens her eyes wide and a face of surprise she can't hide.

“Hawke this is a... do you have a...” Merrill pulls the hand back and turns her head to Isabela. “You too have one? I mean, is a human thing women have a men's stuff?”

“How happy I would be if I had one like hers. Here Kitten, what I have is my pussy.” Isabela throws the towel covering her away. Her body glistens on the sunlight that enters through the thick windows glass.

“It's beautiful,” Merrill gazes to Isabela then turn to Marian. “But Hawke, then why do you have a men's thing?”

Marian sat on the tube's border. Her cock glisten with the dripping water and hard as she can have while tracing every inch of Merrill's body and Isabela's nakedness fighting her best to hold the wish remove the towel from Merrill.

“Well Merrill, it's a dull tale-”

“No, it's not,” Isabela interrupts her while pulling Merrill's towel. “You see, kitten, she fucked a desire demon... or rather the demon fucked her with her cock.”

“What?” Merrill moves her hands to cover her breasts and crotch as Isabela hold them. “I thought you hated spirits.”

“Let' not dwell on it, all right? It was my sister who summoned the damn thing by accident, and in the end, I got the gift she left behind.”

“But, a desire demon? How did you survive? And Isabela, what are you doing?”

“I want to nibble your lips,” Isabela says crouching in front of Merrill.

“But, my lips are up here.”

“I know, but I want your lips down here.”

Marian steps ahead walking as Isabela take the first moans from Merrill's lips. The elf girl shudders and bites her lower lip as Marian rounds her going to her back.

“I want your honesty, Merrill. Do you want me to love you, to fuck you, or you rather not?” Marian whispers at her pointy ear, with the blood flowing hot to them. “I know my condition sometimes disgusts others.”

“Creators! Isabela!” Merrill yells with excitement. “Hawke, you're beautiful, and I want you. Please do lots of dirty things to me.”

Marian smiles and Isabela chuckle down on Merrill. She squeezes her breasts against Merrill's back gently and rubs her cock on her butt cheeks. Marian quivers with the softness of Merrill's skin, not what she expects from a girl who lived the entire life on the woods. She kisses her back tracing way to Merrill's crimson cheeks and finally her lips. Their tongues dance inside their mouths, exploring the new intruders. Merrill growls into her mouth, and a thin string of saliva remains when she finally breaks the kiss.

“Creators! I'm... I will...” Merrill yells while Marian gives her another kiss. The kiss endures longer as she cum into Isabela's mouth.

“Creators,” Merrill leans, resting on Marian's body. “Ma vhenan, It feels so good that I could sing, like Aveline... Oh!”

“Three years later she finally gets it.” Marian chuckles as Isabela stand and searches for her mouth.

“Here, sweet thing, she tastes wonderful.”

Marian receives the pleasure of Merrill on her lips. Her tongue searches and wipe Isabela's mouth and eat to the last drop.

“Maker's breath! Merrill, you have a fantastic cum, I want to eat it so much.”

“Did... you both eat it?” Merrill says with a surprised face. “I mean, I never tried to eat, even when I pleasure myself... I mean, it's good? It seems so...ew.”

Isabela chuckles with Marian. “Don't worry, Kitten. It's an acquired taste, and don't you worry, with time you'll see some things differently.”

“All right, I waited enough.” Marian lifts Merrill in her arms and walks to the tube border. She feels the shivers of the squeezing small arms of Merrill around her neck. She sat Merrill in the height of her cock, spread her legs and kisses her once more.

“Don't worry, you're wet, and Isabela lubed you, it'll be all right.”

Marian carefully and gently position her cock's head at the entrance of Merrill's pussy hole. Merrill's shivers again and Marian can't stop gazing at the pink, beautiful and wet that is the pussy of Merrill.

Marian sticks the head as Merrill embrace tightens, she moans lowly at first, then droll a bit searching for Marian's lips.

“It's too big,” Merrill's growls into Marian's mouth. “Creators! Hawke! It's too big, I... I don't know if I can.”

“Do you want me to pull out?” Marian asks slowly penetrating more. The pussy of Merrill squeezes against her cock, even wet and slick it is hard to put everything inside.

“No! Please don't!” Merrill yells. “I want more I want it deeper. Please, Hawke, fuck me, fuck me harder.”

Marian glances to Isabela at her side. “It seems we'll have another slut amongst us.”

“I told you, our Kitten always paid attention to my tales.”

“All right Merrill, I'll fuck you and make you scream of pleasure.”

Marian thrust and sink deeper inside Merrill. “Maker's breath! You're too tight. Your pussy is melting my cock, Merrill.”

“Ma vhenan! Yes! Creators! Yes! Fuck me harder Hawke, Ma vhenan!”

Marian yells in ecstasy as she feels the walls of Merrill so tight around her cock, she pulls them back and forth on each stroke. She searches for Merrill's lips while Isabela puck her tongue into her ass.

“Maker! Isabela!” Marian yells as she feels Isabela spreads her butt cheeks and stick her tongue or fingers deep into her ass hole.

“I'm cumming! Merrill, I want to cum inside your beautiful pussy. I wish to fill your womb.”

“Garas, Hawke! Garas! Fill me! I want to feel it, feel how it is to have someone to cum inside me.”

Marian shudders her hips, and unload everything inside Merrill's womb. Isabela lingers between her legs searching the cum oozing from Merrill's pussy. She pulls out the cock and leans back. Recovering the breathing, and glances down seeing Isabela wiping the cum out of her cock. Merrill leans on Marian's body and quivers when Isabela moves to suck her pussy as well.

“Creators! Hawke, Isabela! I love you both, and I want to do it again.” Merrill says and quickly cover her mouth. “Ah, sorry, I think I talked too much... Oh, Oh.”

Marian wraps one arm around Merrill's shoulders with Isabela standing on their side. “You know, Merrill. I was thinking, why don't you come and live here with us?”

“What? Me, here on the rich part of the town? With no rats or cockroaches? I don't know. Others may dislike me around here.”

“Why? You should see their faces when Isabela decide to take a bath in the garden. The neighbors already sent dozens of letters complaining.”

“Not all the neighbors, only a few more restrictive wives. Do you remember that couple who decided to pay a visit to us?”

“Oh, you mean the _Monsieur_ and _Madame Sennova?_ ” Marian says and moves her hands as if taking a glass of wine.

“Well, at least the wife was great, I'm always fond of Orlesian women.”

Marian clears her throat. “Well, returning to the topic. What do you say, Merrill?”

“Are you sure I can live here?”

“Of course you can, just need to warn tough, sometimes Isabela and I do some crazy things.”

“I... Creators, I want it.”

Marian grins and gets close to Merrill and Isabela do the same.

“Then it's done. Now, Merrill, there is one more step to the beginning of our new life together.”

“What... what is it?”

“Kitten we haven't done a proper threesome, so let's go to the bedroom. There are so many toys I want to show you. And use on you, of course.”

Marian steps ahead and passes the arms around Isabela and Merrill's shoulders. “Oh, Isabela, we can use your strap-on her.”

“Maker's breath, you're right!”

“Wait, what?”

Marian laughs with Isabela in unison. “You'll see, you'll love it. I know I do.”

Then they leave the bathroom striding through the hallways. On the way, Marian observes how Merrill spirit seems to have improved. And Isabela's bright smile warms her heart.

“I think we should've done this before.” She murmurs hardly waiting to get to the bedroom.

“Said something, sweet thing?”

Marian shakes the head a little. “Only that I think I'm a lucky girl, after all.”


End file.
